To Protect You
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: The journey of three siblings and the length one sister will go to just to protect her siblings and keep her promise to their mother. Warning: I own nothing.
1. A nightmare

New story for my favorite show Criminal Minds. I came up with this because in the show JJ and Spencer have a brother-sister like relationship and I just added Emily into the mix as their big sister.

* * *

"The what-if's and the should-have's will eat your brain." -John O'Callaghan

\- Dream Flashback: Wednesday, June 4th, 1986 -

 _"I'm sorry, kids. I simply can't find a foster family for all three of you." The social worker told the Reid siblings "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to separate you three, but I also knew that the coming of this day was inevitable."_

 _"No!" Seven year old Jennifer Joyce, or JJ, as she is more often called, and four year old Spencer Emilio Reid cried as they latch onto their big sister._

 _Fifteen year old Emily Diane Reid picked up Spencer, then stepped back from JJ, and placed a reassuring hand on her little sister's shoulder, "JJ, I know this is hard. I know you don't want to leave me, but I need you to be a big girl. I need you to look after Spencer for me. He's too little. He'll need you."_

 _"But…" JJ started to protest as she sniffled "But I need you now, Emmy."_

 _Emily gave a nod as Spencer clung to her tighter. She squatted down and wrapped her arm around her little sister's shoulders and whispered, "I know, baby sis, but I'm going to be sixteen soon. I'll try to get emancipated and then I'll fight for you and Spencer. Soon we can hopefully be free. I just need you to hang on and look after Spence for me in the meantime. Okay?"_

 _"Okay Emmy." JJ replied "I will. I promise. I'll look after Spence and protect him."_

 _Emily forced a smile, "That's my girl. Do you still have the phone I gave you?"_

 _JJ gave a nod in the affirmative._

 _"Good." Emily responded "Use it to call me anytime and don't let anyone find it."_

 _"I know, Emmy. I won't." JJ assured her big sister_

 _Emily pulled her little sister in close and hugged her, "I love you, baby."_

 _"I love you too, Emmy." JJ said as she hugged her big sister back_

 _Then in a matter of minutes, Emily is watching as her baby brother and sister walk away from her hand in hand. With her baby brother looking back at her and crying out 'Mimi! Mimi!'._

\- End of dream flashback -

Tuesday, October 14, 1986

The now sixteen year old Emily is jolted awake and gasps for breath. For the last four months, she has been plagued by nightmares of the day she had to say goodbye to her baby brother and sister. The most important people in the world to her. Her reason for living, and her reason for staying alive even in their absence.

Emily looks out the window. It's still dark. She glances at her clock. It's only 3:10 am and she sighs. There's no way she'll be able to sleep now. She's never able to sleep after waking up from her nightmare. Her real life nightmare.

"I'll get you back, my babies. I promise." Emily said to herself.

Emily gets out of bed, grabs her backpack, and then walks out the front door of her group home. She was only halfway down the block, not even to the corner, when he phone rang.

"Hello?" Emily answered "Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" She assumed it was JJ.

"Mimi! Mimi, it's all my fault!" The almost five year old Spencer almost sobbed

Emily held her breath for a moment, "What's wrong, baby? What happened? Where's JJ?"

"I had a bad dream, Mimi. I…I just wanted water." Spencer cried "Then he caught us. He's hurting JJ, Mimi."

"Okay bubba, I want you to listen to me. I need you to hang up and then call 911. Okay?" Emily instructed "Can you do that for me, baby?"

Spencer sniffled, "Yes Mimi, I can."

"And another thing, Spence." Emily added "When the police come and an ambulance takes JJ to the hospital, don't leave her side. Stay with JJ and have the doctor call me. Then I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, baby, and I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Love you, Mimi." Spencer replied before hanging up and then dialing 9-1-1.

In a little over an hour, Emily arrives at the hospital and Spencer runs to her crying. She scoops up her baby brother and hugs him tight, while he wraps his arms around her neck.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here now. Mimi's here." Emily assured him. Then she looked up and walked to the receptionist's desk, "Um….I'm Emily Reid. I'm here to see my sister JJ…uh I mean Jennifer Reid."

"She's in room 210. It's down the hall and on the left side." The receptionist informed the teenage girl

Emily nodded and gave a grateful smile, "Thank you."

Emily walks down the hall and keeps her eyes peeled for the number 210. When she found the room, she walked in and saw her little sister laying in the hospital bed. Eight year old JJ had wires and tubes attached to her, and she was in a medically Induced coma, but she just looked like she was sleeping. Emily broke down in tears seeing her little sister like that. She sat Spencer down on the bottom of the bed and then wiped her tears before placing a gentle kiss on her little sister's forehead.

"I'm so sorry, JJ. I should have been there to protect you. This is all my fault." Emily cried as she thought, 'It should be me in this bed.'

Spencer crawled over and held his big sister's hand, "It's not your fault, Emmy."

"Spence, you're too little to understand. JJ is only like this because I told her to protect you." Emily explained

"But she's alive." Spencer added "If JJ didn't protect me, I might be dead."

Emily gasped and took a breath, "You're so right, bubba, and I'd be just lost without my baby boy."

"Mimi, you should call mommy. She should know about JJ." Spencer stated. He knows about his mother, because Emily would take him and JJ to visit their mother every weekend.

Emily took a breath, "Um Spence….about mom. I went to see her last weekend, just like always, but mentally she…she's gone. She's not our mom anymore. She's having more episodic moments. She didn't even know me, or you, or JJ. She doesn't remember us anymore. She asked if I was a student from her lecture coming for office hours. I'm sorry, bubba."

Spencer looked down sadly, "Oh."

"I'm so sorry, baby." Emily apologized

"It's okay, Mimi." Spencer told her "We knew this day would come." He had read many books on schizophrenia.

Emily forced a smile, "You're so smart, baby."

Spencer pursed his lips and stared blankly like he did when he was thinking, "Mimi, when do you think JJ will wake up?"

"I don't know, bubba." Emily responded with a soft sigh

"Faith in confidence what we hope for and assurance about what we do not see." -Hebrews 11:1

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. A sister's love

"She was brave and strong and broken all at once." -Anna Funder

Wednesday, October 15, 1986

The next morning, Emily is sitting in a chair by JJ's bed with Spencer sleeping in her lap. Emily didn't sleep a wink though. She was too busy watching over her little sister. Watching to see if the little girl would wake up.

A doctor walked into the room to check on JJ's vitals when he noticed that Emily and a sleeping Spencer were still there.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" The doctor wondered "Like maybe your mom or dad? Or any other relative?"

Emily shook her head, "No. I'm an emancipated teen. It's just me and my baby siblings."

That was a lie though. She wasn't emancipated. At least not yet. She was filing though. She just had to turn in the paperwork and then wait for a court date where a judge would decide her fate, and ultimately her siblings' fate too.

"Okay well why don't you go get food got yourself and your little brother." The doctor suggested

"I will when he wakes up." Emily agreed "I don't want to leave my sister."

The doctor nodded as he finished taking JJ's vitals before heading towards the door of the hospital room to exit.

"Doctor." Emily called stopping the man in his tracks "When will my sister wake up?"

The doctor gave a shrug, "It's hard to be certain, but she's young. Her body will heal faster. She could wake up anywhere from a few days to a few weeks."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." Emily replied with a soft sigh.

After the doctor left, Spencer stirred as he started to wake up.

"Is JJ awake?" Spencer asked groggily as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes

"No. Not yet, bubba." Emily told her little brother "How about we get out of here and go get something to eat?"

Spencer gave a timid nod, "Mimi, I want chocolate chip pancakes."

"We can have anything you want, baby boy." Emily assured her little brother as she planted a kiss on his temple. She picked him up and then stood up before heading out of the hospital.

As Emily walks and holds Spencer's hand, she things about the best place to get pancakes when she spots a Denny's. She heads to the Denny's and then enters the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The hostess wondered

"Yes, thank you." Emily replied "One booster seat, please."

The hostess gave a nod. He grabbed two menus and a booster seat, "Right this way."

While still carrying Spencer Emily followed the host to a table with two chairs. After the host placed the booster seat on one of the chairs and the menus on the table, Emily sat picked up Spencer and sat him down in the booster before taking her own seat.

"I know what I'm getting." Spencer declared without even looking at his children's menu "What are you getting, Mimi?"

Emily shook her head, "I'm good. I'm not hungry, bubba. I'm just going to have water."

"But Mimi, if you don't eat you'll get low blood sugar and then you'll die." Spencer informed her

"I'll be fine, baby. I'm not going to die." Emily assured him

Spencer looked at her quizzically, "When did you last eat, Mimi?"

"Spencer, just drop it. I'm fine." Emily snapped

Spencer's bottom lip poked out and quivered as he started to cry. He's always been a little sensitive. He doesn't like when people fight or yell or raise their voice.

Emily sighed softly, "Bubba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about JJ and that's why I'm not hungry and a little stressed."

"You…you yelled." Spencer half cried

Emily nodded, "I know. I'm sorry, baby boy. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry, baby."

Spencer blinked as he sniffled and wiped his tears, "Okay. I forgive you, Mimi."

"I love you, bubba." Emily told him with a smile

"I love you too, Mimi." Spencer replied as he smiled back

After a waitress came by and took their order, Spencer colored on his menu and Emily's phone rang.

"Hello?" Emily spoke as she answered her phone.

"Hi Miss Reid. This is Brandon Munoz." The voice said

Emily's mouth dropped open, "Oh yes. I'm so sorry. A family emergency came up." Emily explained "I'll turn in the paperwork tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Reid. I hope everything is alright." Brandon replied "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, sir." Emily told him

When Emily hung up the phone and put it back in her purse, she looked up and then notice the quizzical look on her little brother's face.

"What's puzzling you, baby boy?" Emily wondered

"Who were you talking to, Mimi?" Spencer asked

Emily smiled softly, "My lawyer. I'm meeting with him tomorrow to turn in my paperwork so I can file for emancipation. Then he's going to set up a court date and a judge will decide whether I can be granted emancipation."

Spencer gave a nod, "Okay Mimi."

After Spencer finished his breakfast, Emily paid the bill, and then they headed back to the hospital to see JJ and sit in her room.

"Mimi, the police arrested the bad man that hurt JJ. He wanted to hurt me, but JJ came in front of me." Spencer stated on the short walk back to the hospital

Emily nodded, "I wouldn't doubt that, bubba. What he did was a very rotten thing. He had no right to hurt JJ the way he did. He's going to be in jail for a very long time."

"I know, Mimi. The nice police man told me that." Spencer replied

Upon arriving at the hospital, Spencer ran to JJ's room to see if she was awake yet. Emily smiled at his hope and excitement as she followed after him. Her heart broke all over again seeing her little sister just laying there in that hospital bed.

"JJ's not awake, Mimi." Spencer said sadly

Emily gave a small nod, "I know, baby."

"I miss her. I miss her calling me 'Spence'." Spencer admitted

"I miss her too, baby. I miss her sweet voice and her laugh." Emily confided as she scooped up Spencer into her arms and then sat down, cradling him to lay across her lap.

Later in the afternoon, Spencer is reading one of his books - To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee -, while Emily works on her schoolwork. Spencer finishes his book quickly and soon becomes bored again, until he formulates an idea.

"Mimi, can I read to JJ?" Spencer wondered "I brought my Little Women book. It's her favorite, and I've read that studies show that reading to a coma patient is good for them."

Emily looks up from her laptop, which she bought with her own money, "Um maybe later. I need to focus on my homework."

"Okay, but I'm bored, Mimi." Spencer complained

"How about you draw a picture for JJ?" Emily suggested "I brought your markers and crayons. They're in my bag along with your drawing pad."

Spencer smiled, "Okay. Thanks Mimi."

Spencer gets out the drawing pad along with the markers and crayons, then he starts to draw JJ a pictures of a butterfly. Emily settles back to her homework, but not long after there is a knock on the door and then a woman steps inside. Spencer turns his head to look at who is entering the room. Upon seeing the woman, his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. Emily sees her little brother's face and turns to see who he's looking at.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked as she moved close to her brother and stood by his chair protectively.

"I been notified that Spencer and JJ's foster father went to jail." Their social worker, Lydia Benton stated "I'm so sorry about what happened to JJ."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows as her nostrils flared angrily, "Yeah well if you did your job, my little sister wouldn't be here fighting for her life. And you're not taking Spencer from me again."

"You and I both know that you don't have a choice. I have to take Spencer. Legally you can't have him." Lydia explained

Spencer wrapped his arms around Emily tightly as he clung to her for protection.

Emily protectively hugged Spencer back, "I made the mistake in not fighting for Spencer and JJ four months ago because I didn't have an standing, but I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'm meeting with my lawyer tomorrow to turn in my emancipation paperwork and then set a court date with a judge."

"Okay, but in the meantime I have to take Spencer." Lydia replied "I'm sorry, Emily."

"Don't let her take me, Mimi." Spencer cried to Emily as he clung tighter to her

Emily shook her head and pleaded, "Please, Lydia. Please, just let him stay with me. If he ends up in another bad foster home, he'll never survive. I know that I'll lose him, and I already might lose JJ. Please don't let me lose my baby boy too."

Lydia sighed softly, "I'm sorry, but I have to follow protocol."

"This isn't fair." Emily said as she blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek

"I'll give you two a minute to say goodbye." Lydia told her before stepping out of the room.

Emily sighed. She pulled Spencer off of her and then crotched down to his level to talk to him.

"I don't wanna go, Mimi." Spencer sobbed

Emily gave a nod, "I don't want to let you go either, but I don't have a choice. I need you to be a brave boy for me. I need you to be good and don't cause trouble in your foster home. Keep to yourself and listen to the foster parents no matter what. I will get you back as soon as I can, baby. Okay?"

"Okay Mimi." Spencer said with a sniffle

Emily hugged him tight, "I love you, baby boy."

Spencer hugged her back, "I love you too, Mimi."

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." -Dr. Seuss

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. The Fight

"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen." -Winston Churchill

Thursday, October 16, 1986

The next day, Emily headed to social services to meet with her lawyer Brandon Munoz. Upon arriving she sits down with Brandon in his office and places the paperwork on his desk.

Brandon picked up the paperwork, "This is great. Thanks Miss Reid."

Emily gave a nod, "How soon before a judge can see me? I'm desperate here. My sister is in the hospital in a medically induced coma after her foster father beat her half to death, and my brother was placed back into another foster home where he has no one to protect him. He's only four years old."

"Okay. I'm sorry about your siblings." Brandon replied "I talked to Judge Michaelson. He has an opening in a week. October 23. Does this day work for you? If you agree, court will start at 8:30 am."

"Yes, yes. Thank you, thank you so much." Emily profusely responded with gratitude

Brandon nodded, "You're welcome. See you in court next week. 8:30 am sharp."

"See you next week. 8:30 am sharp." Emily repeated before leaving his office.

Emily headed to the bus station and then got on a bus that was heading in the direction of the hospital. She was eager to get back to JJ. Soon Emily was back at the hospital in her sister's hospital room.

"Hey JJ, I'm back. I missed you." Emily said. "I'm sorry Spence can't be here."

Emily kissed her sister's forehead before sitting down. She took Spencer's Little Women book out of her bag. She opened the book and then started reading to her sister.

Meanwhile with Spencer in his foster home, he's sitting in his temporary room reading Moby Dick by Herman Melville. He's just quietly reading when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in, sir." Spencer said

Spencer's foster father, Aaron Hotchner opened the door, "I told you that you don't have to call me sir. Aaron or Hotch is fine."

Spencer gave a nod, "Okay." Then he asked, "Do you need something, sir….I mean Aaron?"

"Just checking on you. You were really quiet." Aaron told the boy

"I'm fine." Spencer replied "I'm just reading my book."

Aaron sat down next to Spencer, "What book are you reading, bud?"

"Uh….Moby Dick." Spencer answered

Aaron gave a nod, "That's a good book. You must be smart to be able to read that book."

Spencer smiled softly, "I am. I have an ei….eidetic memory. Mimi says that means I'm a genius."

"That's cool." Aaron responded

Spencer pursed his lips like he was thinking. He started to speak, "Um…Could you….Nevermind."

"What's on your mind, bud?" Aaron wondered

"Can…can you take me to the hospital to see my sister JJ?" Spencer questioned

Aaron gave a shrug, "I don't see why not."

"Really? Like right now?" Spencer inquired hopefully "I want to read her favorite book to her. Little Women by Louisa May Alcott."

"Yeah. Sure. Right now seems like a great time." Aaron explained

Spencer stood up, "I'm ready to go. Mimi has the book. I left it with her so she could read to JJ."

Back at the hospital with Emily and JJ. Emily is still reading the Little Women book. She's on chapter three now. JJ still hasn't woken up yet, but her vitals are rising a little bit at the book being read to her. Emily looks up from the book upon hearing the beeping on the monitor. She notices that JJ is starting to move her fingers a little bit. Emily puts the book down on the side table and walks to JJ's bedside. She holds her little's sister's hand inside her own.

"JJ?" Emily called "JJ, can you hear me? It's Emmy. I'm here. I'm here."

Suddenly Emily heard a small voice from behind her. One that she swore was her little brother, which was confirmed when she heard the voice utter 'Mimi'.

"Mimi?" The small voice said

Emily turned around to face the little person and her little brother ran into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him, "Hey baby."

"I missed you, Mimi." Spencer exclaimed

Emily pulled her brother back and looked at his face, "I missed you too, bubba." She planted kisses on his little cheeks.

"How's JJ?" Spencer asked

"She's doing okay. She just moved her fingers." Emily informed her little brother

Spencer smiled, "Is she waking up?"

"I don't know yet, baby." Emily told him.

Emily just now looked up and saw the man towering in the doorway. She cleared her throat and pulled her brother protectively into her arms.

"Who are you?" Emily asked in a half growled

"Mimi, that's just Aaron. He's my foster dad." Spencer interrupted "He bringed me here."

Emily stared at the man, who nodded. He assured her, "Your brother is right. I'm Aaron Hotchner, but Aaron or Hotch is fine."

"O..Okay." Emily gave a timid reply. Then she turned back to her brother, "Guess what, baby boy? In a week I have court and a judge will decide whether or not I can be emancipated. I'm very hopeful though."

"Yay!" Spencer cheered "Then I can come live with you. Right, Mimi?"

Emily cocked her head to the side. She was about to speak when she heard a soft hum. She looked up at the bed.

"Is JJ waking up?" Spencer wondered

Emily picked up her brother as she stood up from the floor, "I don't know, baby." She sat Spencer down on the edge of the bed and then stroked her little sister's hair, "JJ? It's Emmy. Can you hear me?"

"Em…Emmy?" JJ's soft raspy voice called "Spen…Spence?"

Spencer grabbed his big sister's hand, "I'm here, JJ."

Emily stroked her little sister's hair once again, "And I'm here too, JJ. Spence and I are both here, baby girl."

"I hurt." JJ winced "What happened?"

"Foster daddy tried to hurt me. You protected me and he hurt you." Spencer explained "I'm sorry, JJ."

JJ tried to smile for her little brother, "It…it's okay, Spence. I'd do it a….again to protect you."

"Come on, sweet girl, save your energy and rest. You just woke up." Emily instructed "Okay, baby?"

JJ gave a nod, "O…Okay Emmy."

"Spencer, why don't you read Little Women to JJ while I talk to your new foster dad just outside of this room." Emily suggested

"Okay." Spencer agreed. He picked up the book from the side table and started to read.

Emily stepped outside of the room with Aaron. She closed the door slightly. She wanted to protect Spencer and JJ from hearing the "grown up" conversation.

"Look thank you for bringing my brother, but you don't have to stay." Emily told the man

"Nonsense. Of course I do, I've been given a responsibility one that I do not take lightly. Your brother was temporarily put into my care." Aaron explained

Emily shook her head, "I appreciate your concern. I wish there were more foster parents like you, but sadly there aren't. And my brother is my responsibility as is my sister."

"You must be the 'Mimi' that Spencer always talks about. He talks about you the way a son talks about his mother." Aaron stated

Emily nodded and smiled softly, "Yes, I'm his Mimi. And I practically raised him. We were taken from our mother when he was just an infant, my sister was four, and I was eleven."

"May I ask why?" Aaron inquired

"Our mom has schizophrenia and our father left before Spencer was born. A few weeks after Spencer's home birth, social services took us away and placed our mom in an institution." Emily said "If it wasn't for me taking my siblings to visit our mom, Spencer wouldn't know who she is and JJ wouldn't remember her."

Aaron gave a nod, "That's a sad story, but you seem like an amazing young lady."

"Thank you." Emily replied "Now if you excuse me, I have to check on my brother and sister."

Aaron stood there in shock as Emily walked back into the room. She watched her baby brother read to her little sister. She smiled and her mind flashed back to the promise she'd made to her mother almost five years ago.

\- Flashback -

 _"No! Mommy!" A four year old JJ cried_

 _Two week old Spencer was crying too. All the confusion and chaos was scaring him._

 _"Please don't take my babies away." Diana begged. She was lucid right now._

 _Eleven year old Emily faced her mother, "Don't worry, mommy. I'll take care of JJ and Spencer. I won't let anything happen to them."_

 _"Thanks, kitten." Diana told her daughter as she gave the girl a hug "Never forget how much I love you and your brother and sister."_

 _Emily hugged her mother back, "I love you too, mommy."_

 _Emily picked up Spencer from his bassinet and cradled him in her arms. She let her mother give the little boy a kiss before walking away with JJ and a social worker. She looked back briefly when she heard a scream and saw that her mother was being taken away by someone who looked like a nurse._

\- End of flashback -

"Family is not an important thing. It's everything." -Michael J. Fox

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Court day

"Within me there is an animal, a warrior spirit. It is not male or female, but it is made up of the collective battle cries of my ancestors. It will never back down. It will never be defeated." -Nausicaa Twila

Thursday, October 23, 1986 - Court day, 8:00 am

Emily arrives at the courthouse. Outside of the courtroom, she sees a man, William Reid, who she once recognized as her father sitting down on a bench.

"Dad?" Emily questioned

The man turned to look at her and smiled as he gave a nod, "Hey princess, how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked him in an angry tone as she completely dismissed his question

"You're lawyer found me and told me you were filing for emancipation." Willian explained "You didn't answer my question though."

Emily nodded, "I know and I'm not going to. You don't deserve an answer. You left us! You left me! Mom's in an institution. You haven't been here for us for five years! You don't get to come back now. I want you to leave. I don't want you here acting like you care, because you'll ruin everything."

"I can't do that, Em." William replied

"JJ doesn't even remember you, dad. Spencer has never known you. We will be better off without you, so please just leave." Emily begged

William shook his head, "I'm sorry. I can't do that, but I will tell the judge whatever you want me to so that you can get emancipated. I will testify at your court hearing so that you will be granted custody of Spencer and JJ. I will do whatever you want. I promise."

Emily sighed softly, "Okay fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome." William responded

Court day - 8:30 am

"Docket number 56178." The judge, Marcus Denolli announced "We are here today to determine the best interests of the minor child Emily Diane Reid." Then he asked, "Is there anyone here to speak on the behalf of Emily?"

William stood up, "I am, Your Honor. I'm her father."

Then Emily stood up, "Your Honor, can I just say that before today I hadn't seen the man I used to call 'dad' in five years."

"Is this true, sir?" Judge Denolli inquired as he looked at William

William gave a sheepish nod, "Yes, Your Honor. Emily is right. I left before my youngest child was born. I couldn't handle my wife's schizophrenia anymore and that was wrong, but I'm not here to dwell on the past. I'm here to help my daughter. She doesn't want anything to do with me and I have to live with that, but I can speak on her behalf." He paused and took a breath, "In the eleven years that I was blessed to know my daughter, she was a smart and independent little girl. I don't expect that to have changed. When her little sister was born, she always wanted to help take care of the baby girl. Before I moved out, Emily was helping take care of her mom and taking care of her four year old little sister. My little girl is a very determined girl. I believe that she can achieve anything she sets her mind to, and if you choose to emancipate her I have no doubt in my mind that she will not make you regret that decision."

"Thank you, Mr. Reid." Judge Denolli replied "Miss Reid, do you have anything else to add?"

Emily shook her head, "No, Your Honor."

"I see here that you don't have a letter from either of your parents. Care to explain why, Miss Reid?" Judge Denolli asked

"My mom is a paranoid schizophrenic, who lives in an institution. I haven't lived with her in five years. Most days she still believes that she's a professor and she thinks I'm one of her students and not her daughter. Last time I went to visit her two weeks ago, I was telling her how much JJ and Spencer miss her and she asked me if they were my kids." Emily explained getting slightly emotional. She took a moment to compose herself "And my father, like I said earlier, before today I hadn't seen him in five years. I didn't know where to find him. In my mind, he was dead because he walked out on me a little over five years ago. If he didn't I wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be here in this courtroom today." She took a deep breath, "So no I don't have a letter from either of my parents, I do however have a letter from my social worker. And I've come today with a letter from my brother. He wanted me to give it to you. The writing is a little messy though. He's only four, but he'll be five on October 28."

Emily stepped forward and handed the two letters to the judge. One was neat and typed up. The other was messy and the back of it had a drawing of a girl and a little boy, who looked to be holding hands.

"My brother drew a picture of me and him holding hands on the back of his letter." Emily said

Judge Denolli accepted the letters as he quickly read the one from the little boy. It said: 'Please free my Mimi. I want to live with her. JJ does too, but she's too weak to write. She got hurt protecting me. JJ and me want to live with Mimi. We don't like foster houses. We don't like moving around. We want a home. -Love, Spencer.'

Judge Denolli was touch by the little boy's words. He felt his heart ache and melt a little. It was things like this from children that made his job so hard, because no matter what he has to make his ruling in the best interest of the child or children.

"I helped him with the spelling, but he came up with the words all on his own." Emily clarified "And Mimi is his name for me. JJ just calls me Emmy, but Spencer came up with Mimi because I'm more than a sister to him but he didn't want to hurt our mom by calling me mama."

Judge Denolli gave a nod, "Okay. And I see from your report card that you have all A's. Despite the fact that you are enrolled in an online homeschool."

Emily nodded, "Yes, Your Honor. Grades were very important to my mom. I don't want to let her down."

"And I see that you have a paid internship working for an accounting companying, but you also have a juvie record. You were arrested four years ago for theft." Judge Denolli stated

"Yes, I have maintained a steady job for the last three and a half years." Emily replied "And yes I was arrest for stealing. I only stole some bread and peanut butter, because my baby brother and sister were hungry. My brother was crying inconsolably and my sister's stomach wouldn't stop growling. We hadn't eaten a full meal in a few days at the time. Our foster parents kept the fridge and pantry padlocked. There was no way in, and no way for me to sneak food. I didn't want to steal the food, but I didn't have money and I the time I didn't have a job. I was too young. No where would hire me until I was thirteen."

Judge Denolli gave a soft sigh, "Okay. I can understand that, and you haven't been in trouble with the law since then so I'll let it slide. I'll petition for you to have your record expunged." Then he added, "And since it shows here that you have three thousand saved up in your account, and you placed a lease on a two bedroom apartment, so I see no reason not to grant your emancipation."

"That's right. Thank you, Your Honor." Emily told him "I received news yesterday that I got the apartment, and can move in tomorrow. My mom also has a trust with ten thousand dollars set up for me that is set up for me to get at eighteen or when I'm declared an adult."

"Okay. For three months, you have to prove that you can take care of yourself while living alone and you'll have another court hearing to determine your siblings' custody arrangement." Judge Denolli explained "As of now, you'll have the minor child Spencer Reid every weekend starting Friday afternoons after school, and the minor Jennifer Reid when she is out of the hospital."

Emily smiled softly, "Thank you, Your Honor. I won't let you down."

Emily sighed relieved. She'd get to have her siblings living with her every weekend. It wasn't full custody, but it was a small step in the right direction. One small baby step in the right direction, because in a day she'd have her baby brother home for the weekend, and they'd visit JJ together.

"Sometimes good things fall apart, so that better things call fall together." -Marilyn Monroe

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Moving day

"Being abandoned or given up is the most devastating emotion we can cause in another human being." -Gary David Currie

Friday, October 24, 1986

Emily had stayed at the hospital with JJ, who is now able to stay awake during the day. She was awoken by the TV and soft whispers from JJ, who was playing with a couple barbies from Spencer's foster father Aaron. Emily smiled as she opened her eyes and she watched JJ playing.

"Hey baby girl." Emily greeted.

"Morning Emmy." JJ replied as she turned to look at her sister "How was court yesterday?"

Emily smiled, "It was good. The judge emancipated me and I get you and Spencer with me on the weekends from Friday afternoon to Sunday afternoon."

"That's great." JJ said

Emily nodded, "It is. It's all thanks to my hardwork, the letter from our social worker, Spencer's letter, and…..dad."

"Dad?" JJ questioned. She didn't remember much about their father.

"Yeah. I saw dad at court yesterday. Apparently my lawyer found him." Emily stated

JJ gave a nod, "Oh. Did he ask about me?"

"It doesn't matter, baby sis." Emily responded "He's nothing to us. Remember?"

"I know, but…." JJ started. She knew that their dad left them, but apart of her still wanted him to love her.

Emily shook her head, "No, JJ. There's no but."

JJ looked down, "Okay Emmy."

Emily got up and hugged her sister gently, "I love you, baby. I will never leave you."

"I love you too, Emmy." JJ said as she hugged her sister back.

Emily twirled a strand of her sister's hair, "Okay I have to go move into our new apartment. I have to buy some beds too, so I have to go. Spence and I will be by later."

"Okay Emmy." JJ uttered

Emily smiled softly and planted a kiss on the top of JJ's head, before leaving the room. She headed to her apartment and moved in with the one suitcase of that she owned. She placed her suitcase in her room. Then she headed to the thrift store to buy a bed for herself and a bunk bed for JJ and Spencer's room. She knew in the future that she'd have to put her younger siblings in separate rooms, but for now they were still little and could share a room. Emily also bought a couch for the living room. She'd asked someone from the store to follow her in a truck and bring the furniture to her apartment. Emily had her driver's license since the day of her sixteenth birthday. What she hadn't had was a car, but her father had gotten her one yesterday. She told him he didn't need to, but he insisted.

After Emily had the furniture moved into her apartment, she noticed the Spencer would be out of school any minute and she headed to his school to pick him up.

When the carpool announcer called Spencer's name, he walked up to the carpool and started looking for his foster father's, who he calls 'Uncle Aaron', car. He didn't see it.

Emily stepped out of her car and into Spencer's line of vision. She noticed a smile grow on the little boy's face when he noticed his 'Mimi'. He ran to her car and hopped into the backseat. Emily buckled the straps of Spencer's carseat that she'd bought at the thrift store. Then she got back into the driver seat.

"So how was school, baby boy?" Emily inquired

"It was good, Mimi. It's getting boring. I finished my maths for the year." Spencer replied. He's in fourth grade because of how smart he is.

Emily smiled, "Wow! You're so smart, baby."

"Yeah. So what happened at court, Mimi?" Spencer questioned

"The judge granted me emancipation and custody of you and JJ on the weekends." Emily stated

Spencer smiled brightly and cheered, "Yay!" Then he asked, "Is that why you pick me up today?"

"Yes that's why." Emily said "And then in three months, I'll have another trial to determine if I'll be granted full and permanent custody of you and JJ. Right now I just have partial temporary custody."

"Okay. Can we go see JJ now?" Spencer asked

Emily took a breath, "Well first I want to go to our apartment, so you can see your room. Then we'll go see JJ and the two of you can tell me how you'd like your room decorated."

"JJ and I are sharing a room?!" Spencer wondered hopefully

Emily nodded, "Yes. I got you two a bunk bed."

"Yay!" Spencer cheered

Emily laughed slightly as she pulled into a parking spot at the apartment structure parking lot.

"We're here." Emily announced before putting the car in park and then getting out of the driver seat to open the backseat door.

Spencer looked out the window at the building as Emily unbuckled his carseat straps and picked him up out of the carseat. She stood him on the ground and then held his hand.

"Ready to go see the apartment?" Emily asked him

Spencer gave a nod, "Yes Mimi."

"Okay then. Let's go." Emily said

Emily and Spencer walked to their apartment. Emily was leading the way for the most part. Upon arriving at her apartment, she unlocked the door and then let Spencer run inside before she entered in after him.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Spencer exclaimed as he spun in a circle.

"Thanks." Emily responded "It's not fully furnished yet, bubba, but I've gotten the essentials." Then she added, "Come on, I'll show you your's and JJ's room."

Spencer nodded and he followed his 'Mimi' to a room with a bunk bed in it. He looked at the bed.

"You'll get the bottom bunk, because you're younger and I don't want you to fall off the bed."

Emily explained

Spencer gave a nod, "Okay Mimi."

"Alright. You ready to go see JJ now?" Emily wondered

"Yes." Spencer replied in the affirmative

Emily headed out of the apartment with Spencer. She walked down to the parking lot and buckled Spencer into his carseat, before getting into the driver's seat and putting on her own seatbelt.

Upon Emily and Spencer arriving at the hospital, they walk into JJ's room and see Aaron sitting down reading Little Women to JJ, who was starting to fall asleep.

"Aaron, what are you doing here? You don't have to be here." Emily said

Aaron put the book down and turned to look at Emily, "I know, but I want to be here."

"Thank you." Emily replied "Thank you for being so nice to us."

Aaron smiled and gave a nod, "You're welcome." Then he turned to Spencer, "Hey little man, how was school?"

"School was good." Spencer told his foster father "Mimi gets me on the weekends. The judge said so."

"That's great." Aaron stated. He turned to Emily, "Congrats."

Emily smiled softly, "Thanks. I also got granted emancipation."

"That's amazing." Aaron praised.

Emily gave a nod, "It is. It really is."

JJ stirred in her bed as the voices started to wake her up.

"Mommy?" JJ mumbled

Emily moved over to JJ's bedside, "No, baby sis. It's Emmy. Emmy's here and Spence is too."

"Hi JJ." Spencer spoke

"Spence. I missed you." JJ said "Talk to me. Just say anything."

Spencer thought for a moment, "I finished my maths for the year today. I'm starting fifth grade math on Monday."

"That's great, Spence." JJ praised

"The strength of a family, like the strength of an army lies in its loyalty to each other." -Mario Puzo

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. An early birthday

"Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory." -Dr. Seuss

Saturday, October 25, 1986

The next day, Emily wakes up before Spencer. She heads to the kitchen to make Spencer's favorite breakfast: Cinnamon rolls. They are going to celebrate his birthday today, since Emily won't be with him on his actual birthday on Tuesday.

Soon Spencer wakes up and heads out to the kitchen while still in his Star Trek pajamas.

"Good morning. Happy early birthday, baby." Emily told the little boy

"Morning Mimi." Spencer replied "Are you making cinnamon rolls?"

Emily gave a nod, "Yeah they're your favorite. We're going to do whatever you want today."

"Can we go see mommy?" Spencer wondered

Emily sighed softly, "Well try. Okay, bubba?"

Spencer gave a nod, "Okay mimi."

"Alright let's eat breakfast and then you can get dressed." Emily said as she handed Spencer a plate with a cinnamon roll

Spencer nodded as he excepted the plate and then sat down at the table to eat. Emily sits down at the table to eat a cinnamon roll too.

About forty-five minutes later, Emily and Spencer arrive at Bennington Sanitarium where their mother lives. Emily walks up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me?" Emily said politely

The receptionist looked up, "Emily, it's been a while since we've seen you."

Emily nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I know. I just...after last time I needed a break. Plus I had to bring Spencer. His birthday is on Tuesday and he wanted to see our mom."

"She's right over there by the window." The receptionist replied

"Thank you." Emily responded.

Spencer ran off to see Diana and screamed, "Mommy!"

Emily turned and chased after Spencer, "Spencer, wait!"

Diana turned to the where the voices were coming from. She looked confused.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Spencer exclaimed

"Hi mom." Emily said as she smiled

Diana shook her head, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Emily sighed softly, "Mom, it's me. Emily, your daughter."

"Your son is adorable." Diana stated

"No, mom. This is Spencer. He's your son." Emily explained

Diana furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do you keep calling me 'mom'? I don't have any children."

"Don't you 'member me, mommy?" Spencer questioned sadly, tears forming in his eyes

Emily grabbed Spencer's hand, "Come on, bubba. Mom doesn't remember."

Spencer looked down sadly, "Okay Mimi. I'm coming."

"Get some rest, mom. We'll come back later." Emily told her mom

As Emily and Spencer headed out of the room and neared to the door, Emily turned back to look at the receptionist.

"Make sure my mom takes a nap and call me when she wakes up, if it's not too late." Emily said

The receptionist gave a nod, "I will."

Once Emily and Spencer are outside the building, they walk in silence for a few minutes with the exception of soft sniffles from Spencer before Emily spoke up.

"Are you okay, baby boy?" Emily asked

Spencer nodded softly, "Why doesn't mommy 'member us?"

"She's sick, baby. You know that." Emily replied

"I know. I just hope she would know us." Spencer stated

Emily sighed softly, "I know, bubba." Then she asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"Um...go see JJ?" Spencer wondered

"Of course, but how about we see her a little later. She won't miss us too much and she won't be lonely. Aaron is with her." Emily explained

Spencer nodded, "Okay. Well can we go to the Children's Museum?"

Emily smiled, "I like that idea. We haven't been in a while."

After Spencer played at the Discovery Children's Museum for two hours, Emily was finally able to convince him to leave and that's only because he was hungry. They headed to lunch at Spencer's favorite restaurant 'America'. After eating lunch, Emily and Spencer headed to the hospital to see JJ and out of excitement Spencer ran straight to JJ's room.

"JJ!" Spencer exclaimed

JJ smiled, "Hi Spence."

"How are you, sissy?" Spencer asked

"I'm good. I feel a lot better."

Aaron spoke up, "The doctor says she'll be able to go home tomorrow."

Emily finally appeared in the doorway. She looked at Aaron, "Thanks for staying with Jayje."

"It was no trouble." Aaron assured

Emily turned to JJ and smiled, "Hey baby sis, are you feeling alright?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay, Emmy. Uncle Aaron's been reading to me."

"That's good." Emily replied. Then she looked at Spencer, "Bubba, did you give Aaron a hug?"

Spencer shook his head and then hugged Aaron, "Hi Uncle Aaron."

"Hey buddy, happy early birthday." Aaron said as he hugged the little boy back "How's your birthday celebration with Mimi going?"

"It's good." Spencer replied "Mimi made cinnamon rolls for breakfast, then we went to the children's museum and then we went to America for lunch."

Aaron made a shocked face, "Wow! Lucky you."

Meanwhile Emily is talking to JJ.

"The doctor says I can go home tomorrow, Emmy." JJ stated

Emily smiled, "That's so wonderful, Jayje. We'll have to do something special."

"Yay!" JJ cheered "I'll start thinking about what I want to do."

Emily checked her phone and sighed softly when she still saw no message from her mom's doctor.

JJ looked concerned, "What's wrong, Emmy?"

"Spence and I went to see mom today, but she didn't remember us. I told the doctor to have mom take a nap and then call me when she woke up. I still haven't heard from them." Emily explained

"Do you think mommy's getting worse?" JJ wondered

Emily nodded, "Yes."

Aaron cleared his throat to get Emily's attention, "Okay I'm going to leave."

"Bye Uncle Aaron." JJ said as she waved

"Bye sweet girl."

Emily waved, "Thanks again for staying with JJ."

"It was no problem, Em." Aaron assured before leaving

"Mimi, can we stay here with JJ tonight?" Spencer asked

Emily gave a nod, "Yes. I think that's a good idea."

"There's only one thing more precious than our time, who we spend it on." -Leo Christopher

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. JJ's first day home

"Any day spent with you is my favorite day." - A.A. Milne

Sunday, October 26, 1986

Emily is the first one awake. She looks over to check on JJ and sees that Spencer is all curled up next to his big sister. Emily smiles and then she snaps a quick photo with her disposable camera.

JJ rubs her eyes sleepily as she starts to wake up. She moans softly, "Emmy?"

"I'm here, Jayje." Emily told her sister

"I get to go home today." JJ said smiling

Emily nodded with a smile, "I know, baby sis."

"I'm so happy." JJ replied. Then she sighed, "I just wish that Spence and I got to be with you full time. I wish we didn't have to go with Aaron during the week."

"Me too, baby, but hopefully after the three month trial period is over I'll get full custody of you and Spence." Emily explained

JJ gave a nod, "Okay Emmy."

Spencer started to stir slightly. The voices of his 'Sissy' and 'Mimi' waking him up. "Mimi?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily and opened them to look up at Emily.

"Hey baby boy." Emily greeted with a smile "Sorry if JJ and I woke you."

"It's okay." Spencer replied "I'm hungry, Mimi."

Emily smiled, "Of course you are." She picks him up, "Well, I have to sign JJ's discharge papers and then we can go home."

Spencer nodded as he rested his head on Emily's shoulder, "Okay Mimi."

"Why don't you stay here and keep JJ company." Emily suggested as she sat him back on the bed and then kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back, my babies."

Spencer and JJ both nod and Emily turns around to head out of the room. She heads to the nurse's desk, asked for the discharge papers for Jennifer Reid, and then signs them. After signing the papers, Emily heads back to JJ's room and gets JJ and Spencer ready to leave.

JJ goes to the bathroom to change her clothes and Spencer goes with her. Emily changes her clothes in the room while JJ and Spencer are in the bathroom. She changes quickly and packs up Spencer's activity bag and her overnight bag. JJ and Spencer return a few seconds later.

"We're ready to go now, Emmy." JJ told her big sister

Emily smiled at JJ, "Oh you look so beautiful in that dress, baby."

"Thank you." JJ smiled as she twirled in her new dress that she is wearing with white leggings and black shoes. Emily had bought the dress yesterday. The dress has long sleeves and is a medium dark pink with white polka dots and a polka dot heart on the left side of the chest.

"You're welcome, princess." Emily replied

"Okay can we go now, Mimi? I'm hungry." Spencer whined

Emily laughed slightly, "Okay we're leaving, bubba." She handed him his activity backpack and then carried the overnight bag on her shoulder.

"What are we going to have for breakfast?" Spencer questioned

"We're going home to the apartment, so whatever you and Jayje want." Emily responded "We have cereal and eggs. We could make pancakes if you want."

JJ smiled, "Pancakes sound good."

"Yeah. I want pancakes too." Spencer added

"Okay pancakes it is then." Emily stated as they headed out of the hospital and to her car.

JJ got into the backseat of the car and sat down on the booster seat. Spencer got into the backseat too and sat in his carseat while Emily placed the overnight bag in the trunk, and then she buckled Spencer's carseat before getting into the driver seat and buckling her own seatbelt.

"JJ, is your seatbelt buckled?" Emily wondered as she looked through the rearview mirror

JJ gave a nod, "Yes Emmy."

Emily smiled and nodded before putting the car's gear shift in drive, backing out of the parking spot, and pulling out of the parking lot. She drove down the street towards the apartment building. After arriving at the apartment building and heading inside their apartment, Spencer shows JJ to their room while Emily makes the pancakes in the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later, the three are eating breakfast.

"So baby sis, what would you like to do today on your first day out of the hospital?" Emily asked JJ

JJ chewed a bite of her pancake while thinking. After she finished chewing, she said, "Um can we just stay home and relax? Maybe watch a movie or a few? And play games?"

Emily smiled, "A family day, hmm? That sounds like a good idea." She turned to Spencer, "Is that alright with you, bubba?"

Spencer nodded excitedly, "Yes." Then he frowned, "I wish I didn't have to go back with Uncle Aaron tomorrow. I just want to stay with you, Mimi."

"Don't think about tomorrow, baby. You and JJ aren't leaving me until after dinner tomorrow." Emily explained "Finish your breakfast and then you and JJ can go pick out a movie."

JJ and Spencer both nodded and then focused on their plates.

After breakfast, Emily washed the dishes while she listened to JJ and Spencer argue about what movie to watch.

"No! Sissy, we're watching Star Trek!" Spencer yelled

"Annie is better." JJ argued

"No it's not." Spencer replied

Emily shook her head as she headed to the living room and sat on the couch, "Hey, hey! We can watch both. We'll watch one and then we'll watch the other, but since it's JJ's day we're going to watch Annie first."

Spencer sighed, "Okay Mimi. Can I sit on your lap?"

"Of course. Come here, baby." Emily said as she picked him up and placed him on her lap.

JJ opened the movie case and played the movie Annie into the VCR tape into the TV's VCR player, then she pressed play, and sat down on the couch and snuggled up next to Emily. She smiled happily. She loved the movie Annie. It was her favorite. She vaguely remembered watching it with her mom when she was little.

Emily, JJ, and Spencer spent the day watching movies and playing games. The first two movies they watched were Annie and Star Trek. After that they ate grilled cheese for lunch, or rather JJ and Spencer ate grilled cheese. Emily ate a Caesar salad.

After lunch, Emily, JJ, and Spencer played Monopoly, Connect Four, and Twister. Then they watched more movies like The Wizard of Oz and more. The time passed so quickly and soon it was time for dinner. After dinner, Aaron came by to pick up JJ and Spencer.

That night, Aaron had just finished tucking JJ into bed. She had fallen asleep in the car on the way to the house, so he carried her up to her bed. He is tucking Spencer into bed and had just read the little boy a bedtime story. The book 'Just where you belong' by Patricia Reeder Eubank.

"Uncle Aaron?" Spencer questioned "Is my mom still my mommy if she doesn't remember me?"

"Um that's a complicated question, buddy. On one hand, yes because biologically she will always be your mom. But mentally, no because she can't take care of you properly like mothers are supposed to." Aaron explained

Spencer gave a nod, "Okay. What's a mother?"

Aaron took a breath, "Well Spencer, a mother is someone who takes care of their child. Loving them, raising them, protecting them, and making sure they have everything they need. A mother isn't always the woman who gives birth to a baby."

Spencer contemplated the information, "Does that mean Mimi's my mother?"

"Do you want her to be?" Aaron asked the little boy

Spencer thought for a moment before giving a nod, "Yeah. She loves me, and takes care of me in all the ways a mother would. Just like you said."

Aaron gave a nod, "Okay well its time for bed." He kissed Spencer's forehead, "Goodnight little man. I love you."

"Goodnight Uncle Aaron." Spencer replied

"Mother is a verb. It's something you do. Not just who you are." -Cheryl Lacey Donovan

* * *

I realized now that I've never said Aaron's age and so I'll say it now. Aaron is 21 years old. He's not an FBI agent. He's a police officer. He just applied to be a foster parent, and Spencer and JJ are his first placement kids.

Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. A new day, new challenges

"No matter your situation, God's grace is always there." -Elisa Pulliam

Monday, October 27, 1986

Emily wakes up at 6 am to her phone ringing. She groans as she rolls over and grabs her phone off of the side table to answer it.

"Hello?" Emily says groggily into the phone

"Hello Miss Reid." The voice spoke "This is Nurse Eloise Hartford at Bennington Sanitarium. We need you to come in to talk about a new treatment plan for your mother Diana Reid. You are her medical proxy after all."

Emily opened her eyes and sat up in bed, "Is my mom okay?"

"Her current medication isn't working anymore, so we either need to up the dose or prescribe a new medication." Eloise explained "However increasing the dose could potential be dangerous."

"Okay. So we'll change her medication. I'll be in to discuss it in thirty minutes." Emily replied

Meanwhile with Jennifer and Spencer at Aaron's, Jennifer wakes up to get ready for school and then she wakes up Spencer.

"Spence, it's time to wake up." Jennifer told him as she gently shook her little brother "Spence, wake up."

Spencer rubs his eyes sleepily and mumbles, "Is it time for school, sissy?"

"Yeah. We have to get ready." Jennifer replied

Spencer nodded before he sat up, "Okay JJ. I like school."

Spencer gets out of bed and dresses in the outfit the Jennifer had set out for him.

Soon Aaron knocked on the door before walking in.

"Oh you're both already awake and dressed." Aaron stated "I was coming to wake you up for school."

"I appreciate you taking care of my brother and you taking us in until Emmy can get full, permanent custody, but Spencer doesn't need you to look after him anymore, Aaron." Jennifer explained sounding much older than her eight years "It's my job to take care of him in Emmy's absence. It's my job to protect him. I can't have him getting attached to you. It will hurt him more when we say goodbye."

Spencer looked at Jennifer teary eyed, "We're never going to see Uncle Aaron again after Mimi brings us home forever?"

"He's not our uncle, Spence." Jennifer replied

Aaron nodded, "JJ is right, bud, I'm not your uncle, but you can still call me uncle if you like. And even when you leave this home you can always come back and visit if Emily wants to bring you by. I'll keep in touch with you. You will never lose me." He looks between Jennifer and Spencer, "Either of you."

"That's what our father said before he walked out on us five years ago. We haven't seen him since." Jennifer mumbled

"I'm sorry about that, but I promise I will keep by word." Aaron responded.

\- Flashback: Five and a half years ago -

"Diana, you need to start taking care of yourself. You need to take your medicine." Diana's husband, William Reid told her. "Every time you get pregnant, you go off your medication, but you can't. You have two children who need you." Diana is three months pregnant with a baby boy.

"I won't take the medication. I can't risk hurting the baby." Diana stated as she rested her hand on her stomach

William looked at her with a pleading look, "Diana, please. Our daughters need you. Emily is eleven years old and Jennifer is three. They need you to take care of them."

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no. I want the baby I'm carrying to be happy and healthy. The medication could jeopardize that." Diana replied. "I can still take care of my kids, and Emily will help me with Jennifer. Everything will be fine."

"Fine. If you won't take care of yourself I'm leaving. I can't be with you anymore." William said as he opened the front door with a suitcase on the ground by his foot.

Suddenly a half naked Jennifer came running into the room. Emily was chasing after her.

"Jennifer, get back here." Emily scolded "I have to get you dressed."

"Daddy, don't go." Jennifer exclaimed as she ran into her father's arms.

William picked up his youngest daughter, "Oh Jenny, you'll still see me. You and your sister are my little girls. You and Emily are my world. You'll never lose me. I promise."

"Why are you leaving, dad?" Emily asked

William shook his head, "Never mind that. This isn't goodbye. This is an I'll see you around. I love you two so much." He hugs Emily, then he sets Jennifer down and heads out the door.

\- End of flashback -

That was the last time the Reid family ever saw him. He didn't even come for his son's birth, which Emily had to deliver due to no transportation to the hospital.

Back with Emily, when she arrives at Bennington Sanitarium. She is talking with her mom's nurse Eloise about changing her mom's medication.

"Your mother isn't responding to her current medication in the way we'd like." Eloise explained

Emily nodded, "Okay well what is she taking now? Chloropromazine and Benztropine? Couldn't we keep the Benztropine and switch the Chloropromazine to Quetiapine?"

"Yes that is a possibility, but we were considering keeping the Benztropine and switching the Chloropromazine for Thioridazine and Aripiprazole." Eloise stated

Emily bit her bottom lip as she gave a nod, "Okay. If it will help my mom then yes. It's fine by me. Do you need me to sign any papers?"

Eloise shook her head, "No. It's not necessary. Thank you for coming in, Emily."

"Thanks for taking such good care of my mom, Dr. Eloise." Emily replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writer's block and didn't know what to write.


	9. Troubles

"Life is 10% what happens to us and 90% how we react to it." -Anonymous

Friday, October 31, 1986

Emily wakes up at five in the morning. She heads out to the kitchen, gets a cup of coffee, and sits at the table to pay the bills. She opens the bill for her mom's medication and is shocked to see that the price was two hundred dollars more with the new medications. There was no way she could afford this every month. She has no clue what to do, but all she could thin about was that she'd have to get a second job.

'What might a second job do to my chances of obtaining custody of Jennifer and Spencer.' Emily wondered

After finishing her cup of coffee, Emily left the bills there on the table and then finished getting ready for work before heading out the door.

Upon arriving at work at the accounting company, Emily found out that there was a new intern she was tasked with training. The intern was sitting by her desk cubicle. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess you're the new intern." Emily said

The guy nodded, "Robert Synder."

"Emily Reid." Emily introduced

"Nice to meet you." Robert replied "You look young though. How did you get this job?"

Emily laughed, "I am. I just turned sixteen this month. I got this job because the boss took pity on my sob story."

"Seriously?" Robert questioned

"No. I'm good with numbers. They recruited me from a job recommendation from the bank I worked at for three years. I've worked here for six months on a paid internship."

Robert smiled, "I'm happy for you. I'm here for job experience before I go off to college. Unpaid intern."

"Okay. Let's get to work. I have to leave at three." Emily responded

Robert nodded, "Alright. Teach me everything I need to know."

While Emily is teaching Robert how the computer systems work, he is watching her in awe of how smart and responsible she is.

"So just a quick question. Why aren't you in school?" Robert wondered "I mean I'm homeschooled so I make my own hours, but you're also more responsible than any other sixteen year old I've met."

Emily smirked as she gave a nod, "Hmm. I got my GED last year, and as for the responsibility thing I kind of have to be responsible."

"Why?" Robert wondered

Emily shook her head, "No, we should be working."

"Last question. I promise. Why do you have to be responsible?" Robert inquired again

Emily takes a breath and is about to answer when her cell phone rings. She picks up the phone, "Hello, this is Emily Reid." She listens the person on the other line, "No. That can't be...Really?!" She paused and gave a sigh, "Okay. I'll be right there."

Emily looked at Robert, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. It's a family emergency. The boss will understand." She grabbed her purse and started to walk away.

"Family emergency, but you're sixteen." Robert said as he stood up and walked to stand beside her

"It's my siblings' school. I really have to go." Emily told him urgently

Robert looked puzzled, "What about your parents?"

"Dad abandoned us, and mom is a paranoid schizophrenic." Emily replied before running out of the building before he could say another word.

Upon arriving at the elementary school, Emily entered principal's office to find Jennifer sitting on a chair.

"Please sit down, Miss Reid." The principal Mr. Stuart said

Emily sat down, "What did Jennifer do? She's never been in trouble at school, and she's a really good kid."

"Miss Reid, your sister punched another student." Mr. Stuart informed

"What did the kid do? JJ wouldn't punch someone unless she was provoked." Emily replied

Mr. Stuart looked at Emily seriously, "Your sister is suspended for the rest of the day."

"What? No, No, No. I have to go back to work, and I can't afford childcare." Emily pleaded "Please just let JJ stay for the rest of the day. I'll pick her up right at three."

Mr. Stuart shook his head, "I'm sorry. I can't do that, Miss Reid. I know you are doing the best you can, but Jennifer has to have consequences for her actions."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Emily responded annoyed before taking Jennifer's hand, "Come on, JJ. Let's go."

Jennifer followed her sister. She didn't say anything until they got into Emily's car.

"Emmy? Are you mad?" Jennifer wondered

"No JJ, I'm not mad. I'm frustrated and annoyed. I really needed the hours today." Emily explained

Jennifer sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Why'd you punch the kid, Jennifer?" Emily questioned

"He was being mean to me and our family. He said that Spencer is retarded, and that children need a mom and a dad." Jennifer said

Emily gave a small head shake as she sighed, "Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry that you heard those things. I want you to know that Spencer is not retarded, he's gifted. And it is true that it's ideal for kids to have a mom and a dad, but it's not mandatory or essential."

"Really?" Jennifer inquired

"You and Spence don't have a mom and dad and you're both the most perfect kids I have ever met." Emily said "You both have me, who loves you very much and will do anything for you. And you both know that."

Jennifer smiled, "Yeah. That's true. I love you so much, Emmy. Also I think Spence wants to call you mama."

"I love you too, JJ." Emily replied as she internally processed the last part Jennifer had said.

* * *

"All kids need is a little help, a little hope, and someone who believes in them." -Magic Johnson

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Halloween

"How do you spell 'love'? You don't spell it, you feel it." - A. A. Milne

At three, Emily and Jennifer arrived at school to pick up Spencer. When Spencer got into the car, he started talking before Emily or Jennifer could say 'hi' or ask him how school was.

"Can I call you 'mama', Mimi?" Spencer asked

Emily gave a nod, "You may, but why do you want to call me 'mama'?"

"Because 'mimi' doesn't mean mama and that's what you are. At least according to the way Uncle Aaron described what a mother is." Spencer explained

"Aaron would be right." Emily replied "I love you, my genius baby boy."

Spencer smiled, "I love you too, Mama."

"Emmy, can you please tell Spence to stop calling Aaron 'Uncle'? He isn't our uncle and I don't want Spence to get hurt when we leave." Jennifer spoke

Spencer looked at Jennifer, "Uncle Aaron said we won't lose him."

"And daddy said the same thing, but I don't see him around taking care of us." Jennifer argued

"Okay. Stop arguing." Emily interrupted "JJ, I understand that you want to protect Spencer, but Aaron isn't dad. If he says that you won't lose him then I trust him. He's welcome to visit us, and I'm sure that we can visit him." Then she added, "And Spence, if you want to call Aaron 'Uncle' you are more then welcome to. The same goes for you too, JJ."

"Yay! Thanks Mama." Spencer replied

Jennifer sighed, "Fine." She wasn't happy with Emily's answer. She didn't want to get her hopes up and get attached to Aaron, and she didn't want Spencer to get attached and end up getting hurt.

"By the way, I got your costumes for tonight." Emily informed "The sixth Doctor for Spence and Princess Belle for JJ."

"Yay! I can't wait to go trick or treating!" Spencer cheered

"Me too!" Jennifer added with the same enthusiasm as her little brother.

Later after trick-or-treating at around 9:00 pm, when Emily, Jennifer, and Spencer were returning home to their apartment Spencer and Jennifer were arguing about their candy amount.

"I bet I have more candy than you, Spence." Jennifer argued

"Nah uh. I'm cuter. I probably have more candy." Spencer countered his sister's argument.

Emily shook her head as she smiled in admiration, "Okay...okay Jennifer, Spencer, no more arguing. You can sort through you're candy in the morning. It's time to get ready bed."

"Okay Mama." Spencer agreed as he yawned. He was much too tired to argue. He walked to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

"But Emmy, I'm not tired." Jennifer argued

Emily gave her little sister a look, "I'm not going to argue with you tonight, Jennifer. You have to go to bed. It's very late and we have a very big day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Jennifer stated

Emily took a deep breath, "Okay you know what, I did have a fun day planned for tomorrow but if you'd rather stay up tonight and sleep tomorrow then I guess I'll have to leave you home and just talk Spencer."

"You can't do that." Jennifer tested

Emily crossed her arms, "Try me."

Jennifer stamped her foot, "Fine." She stormed off to her room.

Emily sighed and ran her hand through her hair. 'How am I going to do this for fourteen years? What was I thinking trying to be a mother?' She thought 'Maybe I should just quit and let Aaron adopt Spencer and Jennifer?' Then she headed off to her own room to get ready for bed.

After getting ready for bed, Emily walked across the narrow hall to check on Spencer and Jennifer to see if they were already asleep. She poked her head into the room and found both of her siblings sleeping peacefully. Then she just smiled and shook her head as she thought, 'Oh Jayje, you're such a stubborn little girl.' She stepped into the room and kissed Spencer on the forehead. Then she climbed onto the bunk bed ladder and did the same to Jennifer.

The next morning, Emily was still in bed when she woke up to someone bouncing on the bed. It was Spencer, who was back in his sixth Doctor costume. Emily couldn't help but smile, because she remembered that she had been that way with her ladybug costume at the age of three. She wore that thing for months. However today was not the day that Spencer would be able to wear his costume.

"Good morning, baby." Emily greeted "What are you doing back in your costume?"

"I want to wear it." Spencer countered as he plopped down on the bed

Emily sat up, "Well I'm sorry, but you can't wear it today."

"Why not, Mama?" Spencer inquired

"Well because we're going to the indoor waterpark today, so we have to wear swimsuits." Emily explained

Spencer's mouth dropped open and he screamed with excitement, "Yay!"

"Alright go change and tell JJ the news." Emily told him "We'll get breakfast on the way."

Spencer raced out of the room shouting 'JJ' as he ran back to his and Jennifer's room to tell her the news and to change into his swim trunks.

Emily smiled at his excitement. She loved the weekends with her siblings and she loved making them smile, even if she couldn't always have fun with them because she can't just be their big sister. She has to be their parent too.

"Owning our story and loving ourselves through that process is the bravest thing that we'll ever do." -Brené Brown

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Childhood Fun

"Life is too short to worry about what others say or think about you. So just enjoy life, have fun, and give them something to talk about." -Anonymous

Once they were dressed and ready for the day, Emily took her siblings out for doughnuts for breakfast. Spencer wanted a rainbow sprinkles doughnut, Jennifer got a few doughnut holes, and Emily got a glazed doughnut. After eating their doughnuts, they headed to the indoor waterpark.

At the indoor waterpark, Emily let Jennifer and Spencer play in the kiddie section while she communicates with her mom's doctors about how her mother is responding to the new medication.

After about an hour of playing in the kiddie section, Jennifer ran over to Emily.

"Emmy, can we go to the other section?" Jennifer begged "It's boring over here. Plus I want to go on the big slides."

"Just a minute, baby sis." Emily replied "Go back and play with Spence. I'll come get you in a few minutes."

Jennifer sighed as she gave a huff, "Fine." She ran back over to play with Spencer. She loved her brother, but she hated playing in the baby section with him. She liked the bigger slides. The thrill you get from them.

Emily finished up with her mom's doctors and then answered a call that came from someone at work. It was about half an hour before she was done and then called Jennifer and Spencer over. She told them that she would put her phone in the locker and then they'd go over to the big water slides.

Emily played with Jennifer and Spencer on the big kid side of the indoor waterpark. They went on practically all the slides, until Spencer declared that he was hungry. However, Jennifer wanted to keep playing, but Emily promised that they'd come back tomorrow.

After leaving the waterpark and arriving home, Jennifer and Spencer decided to start a one thousand piece puzzle while Emily cooked dinner which consisted of white rice, broccoli, and broiled salmon.

When dinner was ready, Jennifer and Spencer helped out by setting the table. They were all kind of tired, so they ate dinner in silence. Soon after finishing his dinner, Spencer fell asleep while sitting at the table. Jennifer lightly tapped Emily's arm and then pointed at Spencer.

"I guess Spence was really tired." Emily whispered "Poor baby."

"I had fun today, Emmy." Jennifer admitted

Emily smiled, "Me too, but I'm exhausted and you probably are too so go get ready for bed. I'll come tuck you in when I carry Spencer to bed."

Jennifer nodded, "Okay." Then she headed off to her bedroom to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth.

Meanwhile with Emily, she cleared the table of all the dishes and the put the extra food away. Then she carefully picked up a sleeping Spencer, carried him to his bedroom, and laid him down on the bottom bunk. Emily gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek before climbing up the ladder to say goodnight to Jennifer.

"Are you all ready for bed, Jayje?" Emily asked

Jennifer nodded, "Dressed in pajamas and teeth brushed."

Emily smiled proudly and then kissed his little sister's cheek, "Okay. Goodnight baby sis. Love you. And sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight, Emmy. I won't." Jennifer replied "And I love you too."

The next day was Sunday, November 2. Just as Emily had promised, she had taken Jennifer and Spencer back to the indoor water park again. They had a fun-filled day, and were exhausted by the end of it.

That night, when Aaron came to pick them up they were so exhausted that they were both sleeping. Aaron decided to let them sleep for a little bit before waking them up, especially after Emily had confessed that there was something on her mind that she needed to talk about.

"So what's on your mind, Em?" Aaron wondered

Emily sighed, "It's the price of my mom's meds. The doctors had to change her meds a couple weeks ago and the price of new medication is two hundred dollars more, which I can barely afford. I'm just worried that I'll have to get a second job, and what that might mean for me obtaining custody of JJ and Spence."

"Emily, you're a great sister. The judge is going to see that." Aaron told her

Emily shook her head, "I'm barely sixteen and I'll practically be a single parent."

"I'll testify in court for you. I'll make sure the judge understand that the best person to be raising Jennifer and Spencer is you." Aaron replied

Emily let out a breath, "Thank you, but I can't help but think that maybe I should let you adopt them. You don't have your mother's medical needs to take care of. You can be fully devoted to them." She'd been having doubts about her ability to raise her siblings.

"I've seen you with Jennifer and Spencer. You are devoted to them. You love them." Aaron explained "Plus Jennifer would hate staying with me forever. She loves you and she wants to be with you. As for Spencer, he thinks of you as his mother. You've already been raising him."

Emily gave a smile as she nods, "Thank you, Aaron. I needed that pep talk."

"Anytime, Em." Aaron said

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. The Working Life

"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated." -Confucius

Monday, November 3, 1986

Emily returned to work on Monday. It was hard for her being away from her siblings all week, but she knew that they were safe and Aaron was taking care of them. When Emily arrived to her cubicle, Robert was already there in his cubicle that was right next to hers. He greeted her.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Robert asked

"Eventful and tiring." Emily replied, "But it was a lot of fun too. How was your weekend?"

Robert smiled, "I spent my weekend looking at colleges." Then he remembered, "Oh you said that you graduated high school already. Where do you plan on going to college?"

"I don't." Emily said bluntly

Robert looked shocked, "Oh do you not want to go to college?"

"It's just not in my plan. Never had been and never will be. And not to be rude but we should be working." Emily explained to him and then she buried her head into her computer and the paperwork that she had to do.

Robert sighed and then pushed himself back into his cubicle. Emily was very different from the girls that were his age. She was so poised and sophisticated, but she was also beautiful. 'Gosh. I think I'm falling for her.' He thought.

Emily wanted to work harder so that maybe in the not so distant future, she could get a raise. It would really help with her mother's medical bills. She knew that she was a hard worker and probably deserved a raise, but she would never ask for one. Training week was over. She didn't have time to be Robert's friend, but she did have to admit that he was kind of cute. 'No Emily, don't. You don't have the time.' She told herself.

Yesterday she had been really doubting her ability to be a parent to her sister and brother, but after Aaron's pep talk, she felt like she could do anything. Aaron was a great influence on Jennifer and Spencer, as well as her. Emily viewed him as like a big brother. He was almost too good to be true. The more Emily got to know him, the more it scared her. She was worried he'd leave like her dad left. She didn't want Jennifer and Spencer to be disappointed.

Enough about that though, because on a happier note, Emily is mentally counting down the days until Friday. Until she can pick up her siblings from school and take them home for the weekend. That was another reason that she was and always worked so hard from Monday to Friday. She liked being able to take weekends off to just be with Jennifer and Spencer, since right now it was the only time that she got to see them.

It was hard for Emily to be separated from her siblings during the week, but she knew that in a couple more months on February 2 there would be another hearing to determine custody. Just a couple more months of weekend custody before she would most likely get full custody, and then all of this would be worth it. It sucked, but there wasn't anything that she could do. There was a process that she had to go through. Until then, she just had to be strong and hang in there.

The days passed by quickly, and soon it was Friday. When Emily headed to work, she was more excited today than she'd been all week. 'Just a few hours until I get to pick up Jennifer and Spencer.' She thought.

Robert had spent ever night of the week at home laying in bed thinking that in the morning, he would finally do it. He would ask Emily out, but everyday he would chicken out. Finally on Friday, he walked straight into work and stopped in front of Emily's desk. If he didn't get it out now, he never would.

"I...Will you go out with me?' Robert stuttered out. "Like on a date?"

"Oh..uh Robert, I'm honored for the offer, but I just can't. I don't have the time to date." Emily told him. She liked him too and it hurt her to break his heart, but she really didn't have time to be dating.

Robert nodded, "Right. Of course."

"It's not that...um...maybe someday I'll let you know why, but not today." Emily replied, "Today I just want to work hard so that I can leave early. I always come into work two hours earlier on Fridays so that I can leave two hours earlier."

"Why?" Robert wondered innocently

Emily sighed. She owed him at least this much, "To pick up my brother and sister from school. I'm their primary caregiver. My dad abandoned us when I was eleven and my mom is a paranoid schizophrenic. My siblings are eight and five. I'm all they have, so that's why I can't date you and why I can't go to college!" She shook her head, "Oh I'm so sorry for snapping at you."

Robert shook his head, "No, it's okay. You're under a lot of stress, but what you are doing is admirable. You're a good sister."

Emily gave a smile, "Thank you."

"Give a girl the right shoes, and she can conquer the world." -Marilyn Monroe

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next? Should I do a Christmas chapter? Or no?

I have maybe two or three more chapters of this story in me and then it will most likely be over. I may do a sequel though if I get enough reviews and requests for one.


	13. The Almost Christmas Disaster

"Family is not about blood. It's about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most." -Unknown

December 25, 1986

Given that Christmas was on a Thursday, Aaron and Emily had decided to celebrate together instead of having two christmases. She had stayed the night at Aaron's house in the guest bedroom and was awoken early by two little kids jumping on her bed. One shouting 'Mama! Mama!' and the other one yelling 'Emmy! Sissy! Emmy! Sissy!'.

"Okay. I'm up. I'm up." Emily grumbled as she sat up. She couldn't be mad though once she saw the big smiles on Jennifer and Spencer's faces.

Due to the fact the Jennifer was closer to her, Emily grabbed her sister and pulled her down. Shrieks and giggles escaped the little girl's mouth as Emily tickled her.

"Stop! Emmy, stop! Emmy!" Jennifer shrieked through her laughter and giggles.

"Okay." Emily caved after a few moments. "Lets get Spence."

Jennifer shook her head, "No, I wanna go open presents."

"Me too." Spencer chimed in as he still bounced up and down on the bed.

"Alright little monkey." Emily agreed as she grabbed Spencer and took him off the bed.

After heading downstairs and eating breakfast, Emily and Aaron sat down with Jennifer and Spencer to open presents. Just as Spencer was about to rip into his present there was a knock at the door.

Emily looked at Aaron, "Who is that?"

Aaron ignored her question as he got up to open the door, "Thank you for coming."

"Who is it, Aaron?" Emily questioned as she saw a familiar man step through the doorway. It's William Reid.

"Daddy!" Jennifer exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her father.

William hugged Jennifer back as he picked her up, "Hey princess."

Spencer moved closer to Emily not knowing who the strange man was. Or why Jennifer had called him 'daddy'.

Emily shook her head, "No, no, you need to leave."

"I was invited." William told her.

Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer protectively, "By who?"

"Me." Both Aaron and Jennifer replied at the same time.

Aaron laughed slightly, "Us. Jennifer wanted to see her father again. She begged me to invite him."

"You should have told me." Emily said, a hint of venom in her voice.

Aaron shrugged, "Sorry."

"I'm here now." William pointed out, still holding Jennifer who was clinging to him.

"You don't get to abandon your kids and then come back because you feel guilty!" Emily yelled at William

"Don't talk to me like that young lady. I'm your father."

Emily scoffed, "Were. You were my father until I was eleven when you left. I'm emancipated. I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

"Well Jennifer and Spencer still need a family."

"Spencer doesn't even know who you are! You left before he was even born. I did everything for him."

William gave a shrug, "Well I'm here now."

Emily sighed, "Let my sister go and just get out of our lives."

Jennifer was standing in front of William. His arms draped over her shoulders and resting on her chest.

"No!" Jennifer exclaimed, "Daddy, don't leave." She grabbed onto his hands.

"Jennifer, come here." Emily spoke sternly.

"NO!" Jennifer screamed

Emily looked at her father, "Why don't you tell JJ what you told me before court? Before I was emancipated."

"Emmy, what are you talking about?" Jennifer asked

"I told you I say dad that day, but I never told you what he said." Emily replied, "He told me that would testify so that I could get custody of you and Spencer. Basically implying that he didn't want you."

Jennifer looked up at her father, "Daddy, is that true?" She didn't want to believe it.

"I only said that because it's what Emily wants."

Emily shook her head, "That is not true and you know it. You know what you meant. Tell her the truth..., Dad." The word 'dad' uttered as if it were a bad word.

William squatted down and took Jennifer's hands into his own, "Jenny, you know I love you, but I can't be the father you want. Go to your sister."

Jennifer quickly pulled away from him and ran to Emily in tears.

"This is all your fault." Emily stated as she hugged her little sister, "You came here and confused her. You gave her false hope and then you destroyed her. You made her feel how she felt five years ago when you left the first time, so leave. It's what you do best."

"I'm sorry." William apologised before her turned and walked out the door.

Aaron came back into the room and sat down on the couch, "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay." Emily told him as Spencer crawled out of her arms and climbed onto Aaron's lap to cuddle with him.

Aaron smiled as he wrapped his arms around the little boy.

Emily cradled Jennifer in her lap, the way she did when the little girl was a toddler. She smiled at Aaron, "This is perfect. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." -Unknown

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Custody Hearing

"Fear makes the wolf bigger than he is." -German proverb

It's now February 2, 1987. The date of the custody hearing. Emily couldn't believe how fast the months flew by, but she was also excited to get this over with. She wanted to be done with the courts and to just have legal custody of her siblings.

Jennifer and Spencer had school today, but instead they were talking in chambers with the judge before court started. Afterwards, Aaron was going to take them to school and then head home to his house. He had volunteered to testify, but Emily's lawyer said that they didn't need him.

Emily and Aaron were sitting outside of the courtroom. Emily was nervous as she thought about what the judge was asking Jennifer and Spencer, and what they would tell him. It's not that she didn't trust her brother and sister, but they were so young. 'What if they got confused by a question or misinterpreted it wrong?' Emily thought.

Aaron looked over at Emily, "Are you okay, Em?"

"Just nervous." She told him.

Meanwhile in the judges chambers with Judge Joshua Beale, Jennifer and Spencer. The judge was asking them questions. In the beginning the two kids were really nervous so he started with questions like 'tell me about yourself', 'do you have any pets', 'are you in any sports', 'what are your likes and dislikes in school', and 'what do you want to do when you grow up'. You know, just your normal baseline, get to know you, rapport questions. After developing a rapport with Jennifer and Spencer, the judge started the actual interview.

"So who brought you today?"

"Mama and Uncle Aaron." Spencer replied

Judge Beale glanced over at Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah. Emmy and Aaron brought us."

"Uncle Aaron's taking us to school after, because Mama has to stay for court."

"Did Emmy ask you to tell me anything today?"

Jennifer shook her head, "No."

"Mama told us to just tell the truth." Spencer added.

Judge Beale smiled, "That's good advice."

"What's the best part about your sister?"

"She loves us." Spencer said

Jennifer was a bit more thoughtful with her answer, "She helps us with our homework. She cooks for us. She makes sacrifices for us."

"What kind of sacrifices?"

"When we were still in foster care, Emmy always protected us. She would take beatings for us and give us the food that was for her so that we could have enough food."

Judge Beale gave a nod, "She sounds like a great sister."

"She's the best." Jennifer told him

"Last question." Judge Beale informed the kids, "Why should I let Emmy have custody of the two of you?"

Jennifer went quiet as she looked down. She didn't know how to answer that question.

"Because she's our Mama." Spencer spoke up.

"I understand that, but she's pretty young."

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, "That doesn't matter. She does everything for us. She takes care of us like a Mama would, because Mommy can't. She's sick."

"Emmy's always taken care of us. She's the one constant in our life. The one we can always count on." Jennifer explained.

Judge Beale nodded, "Okay. You're both dismissed."

Spencer ran out of the judge's chamber's, but Jennifer stayed back. She stood in front of the judge nervously moving her feet back and forth along wth carpet.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Jennifer?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said softly, "My brother and I already lost our mom. She doesn't know who were are most of the time, and our father abandoned us. Don't take us away from our sister. We can't lose anyone else. Especially my brother. To him, Emily is his mama. She's raised him since he was a baby. She took care of him while caring for me and our mom."

"I will take what you said into consideration."

Jennifer feeling satisfied with herself turned around and walked out of the judge's chambers. She met her brother outside of the courtroom, where she hugged her older sister and said goodbye before going with her brother and Aaron.

Emily said goodbye to her siblings before Aaron took Jennifer and Spencer, parting ways with Emily to take the little ones to school. Emily saw the court officers opening up the courtroom doors and she walked inside with her lawyer. She took her seat at the table with her lawyer on the chair beside her.

"We are gathered her today to determine who will have custody of the minor children eight year old Jennifer Joy Reid and five year old Spencer Emilio Reid." Judge Beale announced, "Now Miss Reid, are you sure you want to go through with this? If I decide to grant you custody you will be responsible for raising and caring for your siblings until Spencer turns eighteen."

"Your Honor, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Emily started, "The day my father walked out on us was the day the day I promised my mother that I would care for my siblings no matter what it takes. I intend to keep that promise not for myself, but because my siblings deserve to have consistency in their lives. I have been that for them. For Spencer, since day one. I delivered him by myself when I was eleven years old. He's more like my son than my brother. I've changed more diapers than I can count. Not just Spencer's, but my sister's too. I've soothed ever fever. I've taken them trick-or-treating. I buy clothes, shoes, and school supplies. I put their needs above my own, just like a mother does. And not because I feel obligated too, but because I want to." She took a breath, "If you decide to grant me custody, I promise you will not regret it."

Judge Beale nods, "We'll looking at your pick up and drop off records for the last three months and seeing that the kids are healthy and happy. While also taking into account what Jennifer and Spencer told me in chambers, I feel I can make a sound decision."

Emily crossed her fingers and held her breath. She was so nervous and scared about what the judge would say.

"I hereby grant custody of the minor children Jennifer Joy Reid and Spencer Emilio Reid to Emily Diane Reid."

Emily breath out happily, "Oh my gosh. Thank you, Your Honor. Thank you so much."

"I wish you and your siblings all the best." Judge Beale told Emily

* * *

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why we call it the present." -Winnie the Pooh

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This is the end of this story. I have an idea for the sequel, which I will start in maybe a month or two.


End file.
